Arbutus
by Lilacnightmares
Summary: There is only one thought in the back of his mind and it weighs upon him like bricks to the fortress surrounding the lands. That one thing has been all he has known ever since he lost his memory, but that singular notion has kept him going all of these years. How will things change when the Princess happens upon a lowly Gardener? Fairy Tale AU: Saeran Choi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE

The absolute motto of the Lancelot Family was to follow orders in a precise manner and never lose the dignified look on your face.

The same applies to the staff, those who worked for the family had to do as they were told and seem as though they were always happy about it. The family was powerful but virtuous, the kingdom flourished underneath the precise rule of the family for generations, and while it may have been exhausting to work for the family, it was an honor to be given that chance when they were so selective when it came to the help.

It wasn't all that bad.

Workers were taken care of and given their fair share. However, diligence was essential to one who wanted to keep their place. Ray had been given his job at the castle by the gardener who had taken pity upon him after he had been found wandering the streets dirty and with no memories of the first ten years of his life by a woman with blonde hair named Rika who took him to the castle.

He didn't discount the fact that it had been a blessing for him to land where be did. He had a roof over his head these past eleven years thanks to the warmth of those two who pitied him. The kindness that Rika gave to him, and the gardener gave to him that day... those events were crucial for him to be the man that he was today.

And much more than that, it led him to the very reason he had worked so hard all of these years. As a matter of fact, he was staring at that reason at that very second. With a watering can in hand he leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the youngest princess who would at this hour every day, come to her window and gaze upon the west gardens with a longing look upon her face.

Princess Lila was the youngest of two daughters and she was the most beautiful of the two, with sun-kissed freckles across her cheeks and the softest looking hair that bellowed around her face. She was kind and she was fair, but the Queen did not seem to think that was so.

While the oldest daughter and first in line to the throne was always allowed to roam the kingdom and do as she pleased, Lila was not granted that luxury. She was grounded to the confines of the castle at all times and the smallest transgression against what the Queen ordered would land her a one-way ticket to her chambers.

Always in trouble and always in some of mishap, she never saw the light of day unless she gazed from her window pane.

But, those hours when she was punished, she would come to her window and watch Ray and the others tend to their work. The head of groundskeeping had told him that Lila had been a staple to the outdoors as a young miss. She would always be seen amongst the flowers, running throughout the hedge maze and dirtying the bottom of her dresses.

As she grew older and had to stay close to her studies, she was forbidden from venturing outside if all she intended to do was sit in the dirt. As the Queen would have said.

All of the staff knew that the Queen thought less of her second daughter, but no one dared to question or say it. Lest they lose their jobs.

All that the young princess had was this lovely view and Ray intended upon making sure that it was perfect for her and her alone. He loved the garden and he thought well of all the flowers he had tended to and planted over the years, and to think that the princess appreciated it made him want to work even harder. He wanted to make her smile again.

Ray had only seen the princess smile once.

It had been directed at him. He had been working hard one afternoon and one of his slipups had caused him to tumble face-first into a bit of dirt. Nobody paid any mind to a young child who hasn't learned the ropes of his job, and so, he had to pick himself up and keep moving.

But he had been so tired that he was struggling to pull himself off of the ground. He had been trying so hard and for so long to keep up with what was expected to him but work did not come naturally to the young man. His body often ached and he pushed himself to the limits of his abilities because he refused to be a burden to those who had faith in him.

That day had just been... a bad one. He thought he may never get back up and off the ground.

That was when an angel appeared.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

"P-Princess Lila..."

The princess offered him her hand, and as he lifted his head up to meet her gaze, he found himself awed and taken with her.

She raised a finger to her lips.

As if this was a secret.

It was the friendliest smile he had seen in weeks, and the small gemstone pendant tucked neatly into her hair told him who she was instant. It was wrong to deny a princess something, and what she wanted was to help him. He wiped the look of surprise from his face and listened. So, he helped him back onto his legs, and before she could say anything more, her handmaiden called out her name with righteous fury.

The princess gave him an apologetic look and hurried off in the opposite direction. He had only been ten years old at the time but he knew then and there that his heart belonged to that one person.

Even if he could never be closer to her than he was at that moment.

Today, he could tell from his spot on the ground, he could see that she longed for a chance to go outside. She was trapped much as his memories of his young life were trapped away from him. The most that he could do was sure that she had something spectacular to behold. It was a big cause to push himself towards but it helped him pass the days by.

It was enough… he hoped, for now.

Things would be changing soon in the kingdom. The King had ventured out on an expedition months ago and had since not returned, Rika had told him that since the man was nowhere to be found, the line of succession would mean that Princess Lucy would be the next in line to ascend.

It was only a matter of time until that happened.

The Queen had been planning for it for quite some time now as far as he could tell with how much traffic had overtaken the castle grounds, and he hoped, once her sister took charge that Lila may be able to venture out to where she desperately longed to be.

The Eldest Princess was far more kind than the Queen was. The likelihood that things would be much different was only a stone's throw away. He did not know her as well as he knew Princess Lila, but the people loved her without hesitation.

Princess Lucy would make a lovely Queen.

She was fair and just. Her heart belonged to the animals and innocent of the kingdom, and who could ever think poorly of a woman whose heart belonged to those in need?

Of course, in the midst of this, the kingdom was also very vulnerable without a clear leader.

There were those in the shadows that would have disagreed with such a thing, even though the radiant woman had plans for making their land a better place. Some would say that they were better off with a man in charge, rather than a woman.

They wanted someone to take charge and take a stand against those who had wronged them. Those who wanted revenge for the loss that they had to face with their King now gone. People who wanted blood for blood, and knowing Lucy, she would not stoop to that level. If she didn't react, those people might turn against her and get her out of the way for someone who would.

There were whispers of things that he dare not think of as he wandered the streets at night.

This kingdom was a fair place, and it was far more fortunate than many of those that he had heard about. This place and the two neighboring kingdoms were the only ones that were spared from much of the bloodshed that came from the south.

For this place to become a battleground as those lands so far yet so near… it wouldn't be pretty.

It was very possible… no, it was inevitable that the King had run into big trouble, as his route had taken him through one of the worst areas one may find themselves. Nobody dared speak what may have become of him and his men, but they all knew what must have happened.

The bloody King of the Southern Isle was a fiend, and his ruthless actions knew no limit. Getting rid of someone in his way was without a doubt something that he would do, and murdering a neighboring leader was just up his alley.

Ray tried hard not to think of that.

They were in a period of peace. He hoped it would stay that way.

He focused his attention on what he could do to make things easier in the meantime. For him, that meant spending his days tolling underneath the blue sky to make the world not so cruel for the Princess.

Things don't always go the way that one plans for, however.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO

It was late at night when she decided that enough was enough and she wanted to go outside.

The moonlight was bright and the sky was clear as could be. She waited until she was sure that most everyone in the castle was asleep, and then she took the secret passageway that was located behind one of the many paintings of her ancestors that adorned the walls of the suite she spent much of her time in.

With a deep breath, she tiptoed down the staircase until she reached the end of the tunnel, and slipped outside once the guards passed by and were long gone.

She dared not make a sound but as her feet took her deep into the gardens, she couldn't deny the broad smile that climbed her face the further that she got away from the building that was her prison.

Freedom.

Sweet freedom.

She had been sneaking out of this place for as long as she had been cooped up in it. But she had to be extra mindful of her timing just in case of arising suspicion; Security had been doubled in the last short while and that had made it all the harder to tell the sun against her face.

It was safe to walk underneath the moonlight.

There was a gentleness about the world at night time that she had learned to appreciate in the past few months. The earth was quiet and the only sound came from the cicadas, humming their tunes underneath the tall grass as a night time melody.

Lila could get lost out here for hours and not have a care in the world.

There were no lessons, no chastising mothers, no hours of being locked in her room without an escape route, just herself and the open range. It was just Lila and the universe.

It was all that she had ever wanted.

Because she held this place so dear to her heart, it was the first thing that her mother took away from her the instance that she had a chance to do so. Her father turned a blind eye as her mother insisted that it was for her own sake that she focuses only on her duties. She spent so much time juggling courtesy lessons, so many hours learning how to hold herself in front of the commoners. She wasn't as pressed to learn about foreign affairs as Lucy was, being the first in line to take the throne, but that didn't mean that she escaped from sitting in those lessons.

So many dreamed of being a Princess in a gilded castle, and all Lila dreamed of was being free of her role.

Perhaps that may have been possible had she been born into a different family, but as one of the children of the royal family, she had expectations and a legacy to live up to. It wouldn't be long until she would likely be offered to one of the neighboring princes, as a bride to be. Lucy was protected from that since she was the oldest, but Lila was not.

She knew that the Queen was chomping at the bit for the chance to do so. Lila had been lucky for many years as the two princes in their aligned kingdoms had spent much of their time focusing on the war, and preparing for any mishaps that would come in the growing years.

It was only a matter of time, she knew, as that's what the advisors always warned of. The peace in their kingdom, the freedoms the Lancelot people held, it was only because the Han family and Kim family had shielded them from most of the bloodshed.

They were fortunate.

But if things got serious… the Queen would not hesitate for a moment to offer her up as a part of a solid alliance.

She would have no choice if that were to happen. Lila knew her place and she also knew her duty.

But she would ignore it for as long as she could and just enjoy the moon overhead and the tangling vines of Wisteria over her head, fluttering in the breeze underneath the shimmering sky.

It was spring and the flowers were in bloom. Whomever had taken over for the master groundskeeper as of late had done a wonderful job this season. She was astounded by the care and loving touch this once sad place held.

The land here was perfect once again.

Of course, things had changed more than she thought because she tripped flat on her face thanks to a pesky root not long after taking a detour back to the castle by going the long way. This was embarrassing, she thought as she started to pull herself off off of the ground.

When she looked up, she realized she had stumbled into the path of one of the gardeners. Mortified, she swallowed her fear and put on her princess face. "I meant to do that. The lilies are better admired from the ground."

"...Of, o-of course, Princess, their beauty is best up close, you're absolutely right." the man sputtered in agreement. He was stunned to see her outside, as anyone of the staff would have been, but once that wore off he hurried to her side and helped her back onto her feet without question.

He was a man slightly taller than she was, with nearly white locks, and the strangest green eyes that she had ever seen. Who was he? He was definitely one of the staff members, he bore a beat with the family emblem upon it.

She just couldn't place his face or why she felt like she knew him.

"Thank you," the Princess bowed her head. "It's been a while since I've had my feet in the dirt. I guess I was too excited about seeing everything that I forgot to watch my step."

The man shook his head. "You needn't explain yourself to me, princess. You have a right to be anywhere on this land. It's… well, this your castle, after all."

Lila looked left, and then right, to see if anyone else was going to find her or see her outside. She wouldn't put it above somebody to tell her mother, it put them in her good favor. "The Queen doesn't seem to agree with that kind of statement."

"It isn't my place to speak ill terms of the royal family," He said, cautiously. "But I don't believe you've done anything that violates her orders. I think her exact words were, if the young princess is shirking her classes during the day, let me know . It's night time, princess. You've done nothing wrong."

That thought weighed heavy on her mind.

This man had all the reason in the world to throw her under the bus to get points with the Queen and a better job placement out of the sun; Yet, he shrugged it away as if it were nothing. She had never had someone do that for her, in fact, the last time she had been caught by somebody, they had personally escorted her back to the Queen where she was in serious trouble for days.

She hadn't been allowed to eat with anyone nor had she been allowed out of her room. Lila was scared of that happening once again.

It was written all over her face. "So, you're… you're not going to tell my Mother?"

He shook his head. "I won't. I can't promise that anyone else will do the same, you should hurry back before anyone else comes looking for you."

That was a… surprise.

She didn't know this guy, but for some reason he felt very familiar and that made her want to trust him. It was the way his eyes softened, and the way his smile seemed genuine.

"I…"

Lila could hear the sound of voices in the distance and knew, knew that the guards were making their rounds again and they would linger if there was anything out of place here. She could only hide so well and not stick out like a sore thumb.

The two of them stiffened.

"Quickly," Ray said, taking her hand into his. "I'll lead you back the way I know no one takes."

Lila followed him through the twisting and twinning paths until the voices were no longer anywhere close to them and the castle was back into view. She hadn't paused for a moment, but once the two of them were far from the prying eyes of anyone else, she sighed in relief.

Ray glanced around just to make sure as they reached the end of the path and came to the colossal tower of thinking stone and cobble. It was a far side of the garden, just beyond where he normally worked but where not many came or entered from.

"Unfortunately, I can't help you from here. But I believe you know a safe way back to your quarters, princess."

Lila nodded her head. "Yes, I do."

She started to head towards the entrance but stopped, just in the doorway.

As she gazed back at him, knowing that she didn't have much time but still daring to chance a small question of him. "Wait, I can't leave without thanking you properly, mister… wait, what's your name?"

He seemed surprised, but he gave it to her nonetheless. "It's…- It's Ray, your highness."

"Thank you, Ray. I owe you a lot for saving me tonight," she murmured. "I'll have to repay you when I can."

"The reward is knowing that you haven't received unnecessary grief and misery for living your life, princess," he said. "I'm nothing but a lowly gardener. I love what I do for your family, and I'm happy knowing I could help you. I need nothing more than your happiness."

Honorable.

She was surprised that he wanted nothing for this.

Lila spared him a final look before she disappeared up the stairwell.

"I hope to see you again, Mister Ray."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I want nothing more than to spend my days out there with you, my dear. I always thought we would be able to travel the kingdom, surveying the land and all the marvelous animals that our country has with no walls around us. I just can't believe I'll be cooped up in this castle."

"You'll find a way to get outside, my lady. After all, that's how you won my heart."

"Oh, Harley…"

A voice rang through the wooden door all of a sudden, "Lucy Lancelot! Your presence is requested by the Queen at once, she insists that it is needed on the grounds on your upcoming coronation. She is hoping to discuss the details needed about the evening."

Lucy let out a sigh.

She pressed a hand against Harley's apologetically, giving her a small smile. They had been close for such a long time and leaving her so suddenly after she had just returned from the outposts to relay information to the troops.

No faster or no better person to withhold secrets was a woman. Nobody expected them to be involved.

It was Lucy's idea, after all. It had been a way to her secret partner into bigger meetings and in places where she might not have been allowed otherwise. It allowed for many stolen kisses and that was what she loved the most. These moments were starting to become few and far between as she had to spend so much time getting ready to take the helm. She never expected for this day to come, not so early anyway, but now that it was, she was more and more determined to get as much free time as she could hold onto.

Whether it was just laying back in the bed, or stealing moments of air away from the castle. She was doing her best to keep things… normal. In spite of the fact that she was only a bit of time away from earning the right for the crown to the top of her head.

Thrilling, of course.

Your Duty was the duty you had to follow. You did what you were supposed to do.

"Let her know I'm on my way!" she called back.

She rose from the bed and began to head towards the doorway, "I'm afraid I need to tend to this. It's probably just about the banquet, I told her that I didn't care so much for the little details and that she could pick as she pleased, but she always wants my input no matter how small the need is. She had me in conversations for half an hour about tableware."

Harley nodded, "I understand. You're just getting busier by the hour, my soon to be Queen. I'll meet you for lunch later, of course."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lucy knew that she should have headed straight for her mother and whatever silly thing that she wanted to take care of, but she wasn't going to do that first. It was likely that all she wanted to know was her preference between this white or that white.

There were minute differences when it came to choosing the right setting and the Queen was a stickler for those things. Lucy could have cared less about those things. But, still, she held her head high and dealt with it. It was her own assumption that it may have been her way of coping with the loss of the King. She was rather… odd when it came to showing her feelings on these matters, so it wasn't much of a stretch.

If picking the colors of plates or curtains was how she dealt with her problems, Lucy would deal with it. After all, the more time that she made sure that her mother was busy and tending to her own devices, the more time that her younger sister would be able to enjoy an afternoon for once in a blue moon.

Thinking of her sister, she spun on her heels and decided to take the long way around the castle so that she would pass by Lila's room. When she got there, she peered through the crack in the door and noted that the girl was staring longingly out her window at something.

"Now, what are you staring out at, dear?"

Lila lifted her head and turned her attention towards the sound of the voice. She knew the sound very well and it didn't bring the swirling storm into her head, it settled her little lifeboat in her lonely sea on calm waters.

It was her precious older sister, Lucy, she was standing there in the doorway, her lips in a line but her eyes filled with concern. Everybody loved Lucy, and no one held the same thoughts for her sister in that regard. When the eldest Princess appeared in front of the commoners and public, she always smiled and held her head high as she spoke to each and every person. She was everything that you could ever want in a royal, kind, forgiving, thoughtful…

No matter what she did, people cherished it.

Sure, some may have held disdain for the fact that she was a woman, but the couldn't deny that she only thought well of the people in the Lancelot kingdom. Lila lowered her head and spoke her words loud enough that one would be able to hear it, but her expression never reached the soft words. It left most people to not want to contend with her feelings.

She was not as radiant or outgoing.

They merely awed, or treated her like she was a scared child in spite of the fact that she was a young maiden of age!

Some might have believed that Lila held ill will towards her sister for living in the spotlight. That was far from the truth, as Lila deeply loved her older sister, and the same could be said for Lucy.

As if her hands had been caught in a cookie jar, Lila smiled, although however weak it was, she turned her attention away from Lucy once again to look down at the gardens below. "Well… it's not a something, it's more of a someone ."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Oh? A someone? That's news to me. Have you met anyone interesting by chance? Sounds as if there's a story that you need to tell me."

Lila's cheeks were covered in a dusting of pink as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "It's nothing. You shouldn't worry about it. It's not that interesting of a story."

Lucy wasn't going to let that subject drop. Her sister didn't often have secrets or experiences as other people her age did. So when the moment came that she had something juicy to keep, Lucy couldn't resist learning as much as she could. Hearing that her sister had met someone that she found intriguing? Now that was a real scoop. Lila had always been alone, apart from her family and people that were supposed to be around. If someone had caught her eye from afar like this?

Oh, she must be smitten.

Lucy had to be gentle, though. She patted the girl's shoulder, "Oh. I'll be sure to hear whatever it is in due time, but I won't tease you too much about it now. Actually, I'm curious as to why you're cooped up in your room again.

Lila hung her hair, brown hair fall over her shoulders as it was not tucked out of her face. It must have been another hard morning for her, or along those lines. "I made one mistake during breakfast and she told me to get out of the dining hall. All over grabbing the wrong utensil… can you believe that? It's not the first time that's happened, but I've been cooped up since then."

Lucy sighed. "I have told mother time and time again not to do stuff like that, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, Lila." She frowned.

If Lucy was in the room, then Lila would usually be safe from their Mother's torment. She took the brave face and took whatever was coming, although it was usually praise for her and dogging down on Lila instead. It was okay as long as Lila didn't have to face it alone.

Lila shook her head. "You have diplomatic duties, Lucy. I understand that you can't be here all the time."

"It's my duty as the next Queen to care for my people, but as your big sister," Lucy strode forward and brushed her hand against the top of Lila's head. "It's my job to make sure that you're taken care of properly. I can't have you crying here all by yourself, honey."

"I don't have any friends," Lila reminded her with a frown. "I don't know why you would think otherwise."

Lucy pursed her lips. "You've never had a knack for people, my dear, but you know you have plenty of friends on the staff that care about you, after all."

"They have to care, Lucy," Lila corrected. "They wouldn't be receiving their paychecks if they held ill will towards any of the royal family, even if I'm not the most important one."

"Tsk, tsk. C'mon, I'm going to take you out of here," she said. "I'm in the mood for a ride, the day is lovely for a good time with my horse. Dashing hasn't had a good ride in a while, right?"

Lucy grabbed her sister's list and tugged her to get up on her legs.

Lila recanted, slid to her feet, as her skirt fell down around her legs. She wouldn't get in trouble for being out and about if Lucy was the one that had brought her along. That had been the excuse that they had used many a time when they both wandered the halls late at night as children.

Lila nodded her head, defeated. "Alright… alright… I'll go. But, don't you have somewhere to be? The maid came by looking for you a while ago, I believe it was something about mother wanting to know which of the glasses you want to be placed out during the ceremony?"

Lucy cracked a big grin. "Oh, I'm sure she can wait for me. There's still a lot of time before the party. Besides, I wanna hear as much as I can about this **someone** you mentioned."

* * *

Ray couldn't stop himself from watching the princess.

It was something that he had often done since he found himself lost in this kingdom as a teenager and young man, so far from that place that was lost to his memory and mind now as a child, and as bad as it was he really didn't think that he could ever quit it.

She was as beautiful as any rose in the garden, and she had the of royalty that only a princess alone could herself possess. As lovely as she was and as so brightly as she shined like the stars in the sky, that joy did not ever once reach her eyes. She always looked melancholic. As if there was a pain in her soul that no one could cure.

Even in melancholy, her sweet presence stole his heart.

However, he was a mere peasant, and that meant he could never dream of having a moment of her time.

In fact, speaking with her a few days ago had been the second time in his life that he ever uttered a word to Lila in her presence, and the third that he had been close enough to hear her voice, that time being brief because he couldn't bear to be in the gardens as she wept her heart out among the lilies.

The memory from the night was on his mind as he toiled away in the gardens that afternoon. He could not forget the way her thoughtful smile looked directed at him of all people.

Ray had a lot of work to do, but he had a feeling that since the Princess had come to the garden that he might have a chance to speak with her once again very soon.

If she could and would spare him a moment of her important time, that is.

Hearing her speak her voice had made his heart swell, and he wanted nothing more than to hear it once again. However, he wasn't worthy of that gift. He reminded himself to be happy with what he had.

Not to be wishing for more that he could never have. The voice in the back of his head would whisper tauntingly.

"Lucy, wait up! You know my Dashing has always been a go-with-the-flow kind of animal. He doesn't charge in battle like yours, I swear, the two of you must have been practicing outside the castle again."

"Haha! Lighten up, Lila. You have to live a little sometimes. Besides, you shouldn't know that we go on rendezvous around town."

"I've seen you and Harley go galavanting out the back gate for years, you really think nobody's noticed that?"

"I suppose we could talk a little quieter when we go out, then, if you've noticed from your tower, Rapunzel ."

"Really, that old nickname again? I thought we were grown-ups now, Lucy, name-calling is very five years ago."

"I find it fitting, actually."

Ray peeked over the edge of the brush and caught sight of the princesses heading in the direction of the stables. They were sharing a conversation and he tried not to listen in, but it was hard when they were just in earshot of him.

He was supposed to pretend that he didn't exist when they were around. If only he could have another chance with the princess. He made a long sigh and stared after Lila with a pit in his stomach. Ray went to turn tail, and head in another direction but he stopped in his tracks when he caught the last part of what the girls were talking about together.

"Fitting?" Lila said, the corners of her mouth curling into a pout. She rested her hand against the mane of her horse and pat it down with a gentle stroke. "Now, pray tell, what do she and I have in common?"

Lucy had one of those wide grins on her face that seemed to take up a good portion of it. "Well, you're the one that has been spending your time locked away from the world, gazing down at somebody that's beyond your reach on the ground. You still haven't told me who that someone was."

Lila sputtered. "I- I told you that it wasn't your concern who I may or may not have been looking at!"

That seemed to hit the nail on the head. Lucy nearly jumped up and down in delight at this. "Hm, well, your room is just over the gardens. Not many people go to that side of the castle unless they work there, so by thinking about it that way, perhaps someone on the staff has caught your eye? Perhaps one of the gardeners? Oh, Lila, that's so cute! C'mon, is that it? Is it one of them? I won't tell if you won't tell."

Lila made a loud shushing noise. "Stop talking, that's embarrassing! But yes, okay?"

Ray's cheeks began to burn hotly at this accusation. He nearly dropped the bag that he had been holding. His chest began to ache as his heart began to pound against his ribcage.

What were they talking about? Lila had been staring at him? Or, staring at someone that was below her windows? Was she implying something about him? No, no, no, that couldn't be the case. This wasn't something that he was supposed to hear. He immediately began to leave that area to pretend that he had never heard such a thing as it was a private conversation.

The princess... looking at him?

No, no... it simply couldn't be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I thought I might find you here. Good morning to you, Mister Ray."

Ray nearly dropped the watering tin that he was holding in his hands when he heard the sound of the princess' voice hit his ears. He didn't turn around because he didn't consider himself worthy of her gaze, he only bowed his body and head. "Good morning, princess. I hope you're enjoying your morning in the garden."

He could sense that her eyes were lingering on his back.

"Of course," she murmured. "You've been very tender with the flowers. They haven't had this much life in a long time. I haven't seen this place as lovely as this since I was a very small child."

"I do my best," he said. "I'm… overwhelmingly happy to hear that you think so much of my work."

Her footsteps were light against the ground as she walked forward to stand beside him. Her vision didn't turn on him, no, it was redirected back to the ground where the Marigolds were. "I've been looking down here for ages but I never knew who had put so much work into it until the other night. You should be commended if you have not already received it."

Ray rubbed his hands together to free some of the soil from his hands, and then he set down the tin next to him. He then directed his full attention to Lila. "I have not. The Queen has never been… forthcoming about anything besides the inside of the castle."

"...I see," Lila said, quietly. "Well, you have my sincerest gratitude for all of your hard work. If father were still around now, he would have told you himself."

The King had always been… a strange man.

He was eccentric but poised, smart but a little too cunning, and direct but never quite mean-spirited as his Queen could be. There would be times when he would side with the women on many things, but there were also times when he would disagree with her and open the line of communication with the commoners for the sake of prosperity.

If someone went above and beyond for their duty, he would often reward them in some way. It was one of those things that would keep everyone working hard and at the same time, respectful of the man.

"Everyone misses and mourns the loss of our King," Ray gently reminded the princess. "You have his compassion, princess. After all, you don't have to thank me for doing what I'm supposed to do."

"It's a thankless job to be employed for a royal family such as my own… as far as I know, and I can't stand the thought of people toiling for my sake without being thanked for their work once," she said.

Lila turned her head to look at him directly, her brown eyes sparkling with a little something. "So, thank you, Ray, for all of your work… and for helping me the other night as you did."

Ray's shoulders tightened, and as did the feeling in his heart. He had tried to get it out of his mind that she had been speaking about him to her sister the other day, but no matter how hard he tried to do so, it just coming back to the forefront. He didn't have many people to talk to when it came to matters of the heart.

Sure, he could always speak to Rika when his conscious was weak and he needed reassurance on his duty. But… he didn't want to involve her in the mess he was tangled within. She would have pitied him if she heard that he had gotten involved with the young royal.

A commoner such as him… could never connect with someone as fair and royal as she. If he dared to think that for a moment then he may have gotten hurt just as much as Rika had in the past. He didn't want to have his heart crushed.

He just wanted to admire from afar… silently hoping for more but accepting that he couldn't have it.

It was easy when he hadn't spoken to Lila.

However, now that he had heard her voice… seen her gaze upon him… there was no turning back.

He shook his head. "You needn't thank me, princess. As I said before, I want nothing more than to make sure of your happiness."

Lila didn't advert her gaze from him. She continued to look up at him without hesitation. One of her hands twitched nervously at her side before she smiled.

"Oh, but I want to. It's because of your kindness I didn't have to face any trouble. You have my eternal gratitude for saving me from my Mother's wraith," She said. "Because of my good behavior lately, in her words, I've been allowed to leave the tower for the time being. I think it may be in part to all the dignitaries that will be in and out of the castle soon, but hey, I'm just glad I can stretch my legs again."

So… she was free to wander as she pleased and the first place that she chose to come to just so happened to be where he would be standing very morning.

It surely couldn't be because of him.

She would have come here no matter what… right? She seemed so very happy to be free of her chains. This had happened in the past now and again, he had heard, but he prayed that this time it wouldn't end. Lila deserved to be able to smile again.

"That's great news, Princess Lila. I hope you can enjoy everything here to your heart's content." he murmured.

Lila suddenly let out a soft laugh that made him jump. He had never heard that sound before. It was as harmonious as a bell. "You don't have to be so curt with me, Ray. You can just call me Lila... I hate to make anyone feel like they're less of a person by using my official title to address me every time they see me."

"You're the princess," he said, automatically, thinking back to how he had been punished for trying to speak with the young princess in the past.

It hadn't been of her own choice, nor did he think that she knew he had tried it. The rules of the land and guards would not let anyone get close to her that wasn't of high blood.

Ray had never expected that the princess may ever seek him out on her own, however. He had never once thought of a moment where she would give him the time of day, and yet, she seemed to have come here intending to speak with him once again.

The past few times had felt as though it was a blessing from the Gods in heaven.

But, now...?

He wasn't sure if this was a blessing as much as if it were a curse. To be this close to Lila was to be close to the sun. If he was too close then he may be burned… but God, he wanted to touch the sky so very badly now.

He swallowed, "I'm just a lowly peasant, a gardener, my lady. I wouldn't dare for a moment think I was as important as you are. You deserve to be treated with the utmost respect and care from your people… your subjects... all you've done is care for them."

"Some may not agree with that idea, I haven't done much of anything for any one of my people. I haven't had the chance to do all these years. It's Lucy that often makes up for the mass mistakes that our parents have done for our country during their rule." she suddenly raised a hand to her lips to stifle her words. "Oh, dear, I've said far too much. Please, don't tell anyone you heard me speak ill and out of the term of my parents."

Ray trembled, fearful that she even dared to think for a moment that he would do such a thing to the princess. He, among many of the other members of the staff, knew very well what would happen to the youngest princess if she fell out of line with the Queen's orders.

She would be punished without hesitation if she made a mistake.

It didn't matter if it was the smallest of mistakes or the biggest of mistakes, the cold voice of the Queen would bounce off the castle walls when Lila was in the same room as she. She had always done that to the poor princess.

Lila had it very hard, and everyone knew it.

He had often so very long seen her in her tears far from his reach. It motivated him to put a smile on her face. That was why he worked so hard to make the gardens under his care the best on the castle grounds, as he hoped that when the princess came to cry...

Lila would no longer weep tears of misery. She may weep tears of joy from the beauty surrounding herself.

In a lot of ways, Ray felt akin to Lila.

He had only known such misery as well. It must have been something awful if he had lost his memory the way he did. Wandering the streets in a haze that no one could control… looking as if he had been starved and beaten by someone.

He may not have been able to claim that someone hurt him, or didn't love him, or abandoned him in the streets, but he had the feeling of pain in his heart that was always triggered by seeing someone being scolded so loudly and painfully enough to draw tears to their eyes. It was the only thing he had to go on.

It may have been selfish, but he worked so hard for Lila so he could feel like he had something good in his life. For him to feel as though he had been able to take the pain away from someone's life.

It was all that he could do. He couldn't speak his mind, or out of term. It would get him executed. This was enough for him. He may see a smile come across her face for the first time since he was a child. It was the only thing that he wanted.

"I-I would never, I can't stand it when they make you cry, you've never done anything to deserve that, I don't want you to cry, your majesty, never," he uttered. "When I said that I only want for your happiness, I meant that."

He finally settled those feelings in his gut and looked at her, really looking at her for the first time. Her brown hair was pooled around her face in such a thought-out way, and it framed her round face beautifully. Her eyes were so very tired of all she had ever known, and yet, he could see light underneath her storm.

"My loyalty is to you, and you alone, princess."

As those words came out of his mouth—

Ray felt mortified and embarrassed to have said those very words that he had only breathed to himself.

But, It was the truth. When Princess Lila smiled at him when she treated him like he was more an animal with only a few words, when she offered him her hand, and when she praised him when no one ever had even thought to do it… he had kept his faith in her alone.

Lila's eyes widened a bit.

Her fingers went to her mouth to cover it, and the little gasp that left her lips. She stared at him for a moment, and then, she started to laugh. It was the most enchanting thing that he had ever heard in his life for the second time that day. He had been blessed by the angels, again, he wanted to fall to his knees and weep.

"I've never had someone say to me before, I'm afraid I don't know what to say," she began to say, perplexed.

"I'm sorry," Ray repeated himself a few times He hoped that she would forgive him. "I didn't mean to step out of my place. I won't do it again, I promise."

She walked forward until she was in front of him, leaning over and brushed her hand against his shoulder. Her face was burning hot at his words. Ray peered up through his messy locks. His body burned where her fingertips touched.

"No, no, no," Lila coaxed him with that reassuring hand pressed against his shoulder. "You needn't do that, Ray. You've done nothing wrong. I do believe that that's what the rules dictate you do, even though that's a little more than what it says you have to feel."

The edge of her lips was curled just enough to make him inwardly gasp, "I just didn't expect you to say that to me. Ah, maybe I'd expect that from a knight, or even a squire, but not the gardener, oh dear, this is one of those things where someone offers to die for me in combat and I don't know what to say to them besides a little thank you."

"My Lady—"

" Lila ," she corrected him once again. "You may call me Lila... if we're alone, that is. That way you don't get into trouble."

"Princess Lila," Ray corrected himself, stopping shortly after that and she only nodded. "Um… Lila… I mean."

If that was the most that she could get out of him then she would take what he was offering this time.

"Ray, would it... do you mind if I come here and visit you more often?" She asked, suddenly. There was a hopeful look on her face as she stared up at him, waiting.

"O-Of course, Princess, you're free to do as you please." he murmured.

"I know that," she looked away. "I just wanted to know that it was okay before I bothered you. I know you have a job to do. I'd hate to get in the way of things. I've just not... I don't have many people that speak with me so frankly. Everyone else treats me like I'm glass and avoids me at all costs. You're the first servant to speak to me without being so curt willingly, and it's been very long since I've known a friend."

Ray was... scared. But, he wanted to be close to this girl and the fact that she called him a friend made his heart swell even more. "If... If you wish to see me at any time, Princess, then I would be more than happy to have your company."

She removed her hand on his body but the lingering static was still burning long after that. Lila looked pleased. She nodded her head and then looked back in the direction of the castle. "Then, I must insist you take a break from your work to join me for tea this morning."

"But, Princess—"

"Join me for tea, please ?" The look in her brown eyes pleaded with him to stay.

Ray glanced around nervously as if waiting for some sort of trap to spring up and for guards to come and take him away.

However, they did not. It was just he and Lila in this part of the castle, and while she had insisted that he accompany her for the afternoon, he still felt a trifle strange about it.

Why ever would she want him to be around?

He wasn't the kind of person built for withstanding the idea of being wanted, and much less being wanted by a princess of all things in the universe.

All he felt was inadequacy and the fact that she kept trying to reach out to him made him so confused. Was she being nice to him? Was she pitying him? Did she think it was fun to play with him?

Those thoughts kept invading his head and there was no way to turn them off.

Ray reluctantly accepted her offer in spite of his fears.

That was how he wound up in a room alone with her not long after. It was strange to be inside, he had never often spent any time here. He was always outside or working in the groundskeeper building. It was far grander than he had imagined it being, and this wing was just the one relegated to Lila.

It was far more relaxed than other areas, as far as he knew. The aura in the room was still… too refined for someone like him.

He took a seat at the table across from the princess, and she smiled warmly at him.

She picked her porcelain cup in her hands and took a sip. Lila picked up on his pitiful feelings and tried to reassure him. "You've been working very hard to make this place beautiful, I believe that you deserve a reward for that. I'm afraid all I can offer is this but I hope it's enough for you."

"It's more than enough," his voice shook as he spoke.

Ray wavered and then took a glass himself; He lifted it to his lips and took a small sip, and then a longer sip when he realized just how thirsty he was.

He couldn't recall the last time he had tasted anything more than water. It tasted of jasmine, just right. It took less than a minute for him to make all the liquid disappeared, not so much as savoring the taste, as much as relishing in the feeling that came from parching his thirst.

"I realize it must be hard to... relax around me, being the youngest princess and all." she murmured, eyes darting to the table. "But, I swear I'm no different than anyone else you might meet. I just happen to have a tiara sometimes."

"It's not you, princess," he said. "It's... me."

Lila set down her cup and leaned forward with a curious look on her face.

"Why ever would something be the matter with you, Ray?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Ray didn't want to bring his matters to the concern of Lila. She had her problems to deal with that mattered much more than his. He decided against elaborating on that question, instead, he decided to change the topic.

"Princess, instead of talking about me, I would much rather... I... would rather speak with you about other things. It's... hard for me to talk about my... me."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying. It was better not to press if one was upset about something. Gosh, she didn't like when her sister would push her to learn what was the matter to fix it. It took time to get to that sort of thing, and while it upset her to think that Ray was having a hard time, she kept a level head.

"I get it. What would be a fitting topic for you this afternoon, instead?"

"Um... would it be alright if you told me about your day so far?" he asked, meekly.

Lila pressed a finger to her lip, thinking. "Hm, my day? Mother thought it best to retouch things that I learned ages ago, so I went through an hour of proper etiquette before I could escape. She won't have you knowing less than more than what you need to know. "

"I've... heard about that," he said.

"Yeah, Mother can be a pain when she doesn't get her way," she pursed her lips at the thought. "I have a feeling the entire castle staff knows when I forget which spoon is appropriate, or heaven forbid, I use the wrong glass. I think most people can relate when it comes to nagging parents, wouldn't you say?"

Ray looked down at his lap. "I... I wouldn't know. I don't remember anything before the time I was twelve years old. I don't know if I had any family… or if they wanted me."

It was just blank.

Lila blinked and immediately apologized for bringing that up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright," Ray shook his head, quickly. "I don't know any other way then I do now. I just know... it's always been me, and it hasn't been always easy. Your family took me in when I was young, and I've been dedicated to doing whatever I can to repay that debt."

Lila didn't know what that must have felt like.

He didn't even know his own family, he had no memories of a time where he might have been had someone to care for him. She thought she had it bad with parents who cared about the wrong things but Ray didn't even have someone to do that to him.

She couldn't look at him. It brought pain to her heart.

Ray could see that somber glint in her eyes. "Don't feel sorry for me, my lady, I'm much happier in the castle than I must have ever been on the streets." he tried to reassure her, hoping to take the pain from her heart. "Please, tell me more about your day... it may lift your spirits."

"By the time that I did escape from my studies, I could finally spend some more time working on my art without my nagging Mother in my ear. There's a lovely view of the grounds from my window pane and I've spent such a long time trying to capture the view on canvas but to no avail quite yet, I'm afraid. I can't seem to make it look like it is. I just wish I could share that view with the rest of the people." she paused.

"The rest of the family sleeps on the other side of the castle, so this wing is mostly just for myself and the few servants that drop by daily. It's usually lonely, but it's gotten a bit brighter these days. I guess I should have known a dedicated worker was taking care of it when the Earth seemingly came to life within two seasons this year. I have you to thank for that dazzling view outside my window. "

Ray's face began to heat up at her words.

He could have listened to her speak for hours, but when she mentioned him that was where he felt like he needed to stammer something in the hopes that she wouldn't speak well of somebody as lowly as him. He had merely done his job. There was nothing special about that.

She looked right at him. "Now that I think about it, I think I've seen you working out there while I've been painting over the years. You might be a lovely splotch on my canvas due to your dedication out there."

"I, um-" he stuttered, trying to look away from her gaze but found himself trapped. "Thank you very much, princess."

There was laughter that escaped from her lips. "Oh? Are you not used to compliments, sir? You rightly deserve them. I've never seen somebody as dedicated as you. Even now, you've got a bit of dirt on your cheek."

He drew into himself and pulled back. Ray pressed his hand against his face, suddenly self-conscious even more than he had before. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I should have- I knew you wanted to see me, why didn't I try harder to touch myself up and- and- and-"

When he lifted his head, he found the princess at his side. Ray flinched as she reached into her pocket and pulled a handkerchief out, dabbing it against his cheek in a tender motion.

"See? All gone!" she smiled.

Ray's mouth felt incredibly dry all of a sudden. She had done it again. She had taken his heart and stolen it from him. She had almost touched his bare flesh without regard for what that meant.

He felt his lips mouthing his worth, or rather the lack thereof his self-worth.

"Thank you," he mustered. "I don't know how you put up with my incompetence."

"It's no problem. I quite like your company, you've been nothing but polite to me. It's gotten so dreary in the country since Father went... missing, and I haven't enjoyed myself in a long time. But... it's different with you, Ray. I hope that you'll continue to spare me your time." She said.

Lila beamed with something akin to glee. It was a look that Ray had never seen in her eyes before.

He sputtered, nervously, his nails digging into the pad of his palm. "I... as long as you want me around, I'll stay."

"Then... would it be alright if we spent some more time together today?" Lila asked. "I haven't been able to get out during the day time in such a long time so I kind of want to see everything that I can just in case I can't tomorrow. Perhaps you can show me some of your handiwork firsthand, I would love to have a better perspective than just the one from my window."

"Um, yes. Lila... I-I can do that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Four sovereign nations surrounded each other, there was the Kim family, the Han family, the Lancelot family, and the Choi family. The largest of which belonged to the Han's, as far as land was concerned for nearly a millennia they had the most power. That all started to change when the Bloody King came to power in the nation to the south.

He broke countless treaties, agreements, and even more as he dominated his control over the area. He spread his control out to everything that he could get in his hands. For a while, it was areas away from the other kingdoms, but that changed when they started to steal land from the Kim family.

War erupted.

The Han and Kim family, being so close and a stronghold together, held their own and even gained the help of the Lancelot family and their forces. The peaceful land was safe ground; Anyone could rest as long as they didn't cause trouble, and that was thanks to the care that larger kingdoms promised to the smaller one.

Of course, no one could remain out of something for long.

Stability did not last in times of bloodshed.

It was an inevitability that something dreadful was going to occur. It wasn't like they knew what was coming, and you could only do so much with so little, unfortunately. These lands had been peaceful and neutral territory, for the most part, bloodshed never occurred here, no, they were a small nation that got by thanks to the bigger ones taking pity upon them.

The King was taken out.

Nobody had any proof of who had committed the crime, but all eyes were on the Bloody King.

Desperate to stop the violence from coming in and ruining the grand peace and fortunate that she had lawed her way into, the Queen decided that she would reignite old treaties and make business with the Han and Kim family for safety. She wanted to ensure that nothing ruined her lavish lifestyle.

She proposed the hand of her youngest daughter to one of the young princes in exchange for more troops sent out into the field, and whatever else they wanted from them. Her husband had been against that idea, seeing as they were already in good league with them and didn't have to worry about losing what they had.

But, he wasn't here now, was he?

The Queen could finally get rid of her useless daughter, and send her to a different country. She could live without worry of this brat ruining her image, and that fact, made her filled with glee. She could live in luxury and leave everything to her good daughter who would take the spot as head of the family.

As it turned out, Prince Han was uninterested in women right now, none of the ones that had been offered to him met his standards or something in that regard. Annoying, but, at least there was another young man to deal with. As it had turned out, the young Prince Jihyun had been trying to court a maiden of the commonwealth, and that did not sit well with his father.

The young maiden had been with him for some time, but evidently, she had taken her own life a few months prior.

Good, the Queen had thought.

She shared her idea with King Kim, and he thought it was a grand idea to bring the two children together. A union of nations was always a good alliance to make or have, and the Lancelot family was trustworthy as a vast and great with proud people.

So, they were to meet very soon.

The young Prince often spent his way away from home traveling, but he would be coming here for the coronation to meet with Lila. The Queen would be informing her daughter of her union at that time. She was just glad that the time had finally come to rid herself of this trouble.

"Mother," a voice came from the doorway. "A word?"

She did not turn her back from what she was working on. "Yes?"

It was that child. "Lucy instructed me to tell you that she will be tending to public affairs fro the rest of the day. She won't be home until late. She is sincerely sorry that she cannot join you for planning, but she entrusts your judgment upon the event and anything you so choose while she is away."

"Great," he Queen said, although her tone was dry. "At least she's making good use of her time and creating a bond with our people, unlike some children. Is that all, or will you continue to waste my time?"

Lila went quiet in the back of the room. "No. I will take my leave."

"Great, thanks. Oh, wait, another thing before you leave..."

* * *

"Ray, Ray!"

Ray turned his head to see that the Princess was hurrying towards him. She had a smile on her face as she came to stop next to him. Her moods had really started to improve ever since he had started speaking to her every day. It was the highlight. It was what made him get up in the morning and go to work. He knew that she would come and visit him as soon as she was free from her work. It never failed now. She was always dropping by with little things, be it a snack or drink, and she would insist every time that he earned it.

Lila didn't take no for answer.

On one part, that was a good thing, because he enjoyed her company a lot.

On another hand, it was mortifying to have the princess faun over him.

She had really liked listening to him. She had known a little about the work that he did, but her expertise only went so far as she had been banned from reading a lot of literature that she enjoyed. She knew everything that you visually or emotionally needed to feel about nature, she could draw anything that she wanted, and flowers were the object of her affection. She knew what things looked like, but not how they felt or how one could tend to them. Lila really wanted to know as much as she could, and Ray seemed like the best source of information.

He told her everything that he could think of and showed her how to apply that. Despite his insistence that she did not waste her time getting involved in dirtying her hands, she gladly rolled up her sleeves and worked alongside him.

She was nearly out of breath when she came up to him. She rested her hands in front of herself, trying to catch her word and find the words that she was trying to say before she seemingly forgot them. "I don't have long," she told him, sincerely. "I have to attend a planning session for the festivities, and I really can't get out of it. But I don't mind this time, because Mother has put me near in charge of making sure that everything outside looks right."

"Really?" Ray did a double-take.

The Queen never let Lila be in charge of anything in her life.

So, it sounded kind of suspicious.

Lila nodded her head, the light never leaving her eyes for a moment. She clasped her hands in front of herself. "Yeah, I know, I can't believe it either. That's kind of why I came here. I had to tell somebody... and well, you're my only friend. I'm so happy I can't even see straight. There's even better news! This means we have plenty of excuses to be together now since you're the head of groundskeeping! She sprung this idea very last minute, so there's a lot of work that needs to be done, fun and games, and all sorts of things like that."

Oh. He hadn't thought about it that way.

When a new head was crowned to the head of the family, there was a festival, the coronation, and a grand feast held on the castle grounds. Commoners could come and visit and pay their respects. It was a big deal, and he had been doing his best to keep up with this and that, but it hadn't really kicked off yet, so he hadn't had to spend many meetings with anyone quite yet. This was news to him, and the fact that he would be able to work and be with Lila without worrying anyone making trouble really sounded like a dream come true.

"Wow, this is really great for you," he murmured.

He just never wanted that smile to leave her face.

"And you! If we pull this off really well, then I know that Lucy will want us to work together in the future on other projects, and... sorry, I'm kind of getting ahead of myself but I'm really excited!" Lila shook her head, pinching her own hand to stop herself from giggling. She glanced left and then right. "Well, I need to get going now, but I'll see you later, okay?"

With an agreement to meet later to work on the plans, Ray smiled to himself and spent the afternoon making sure to take care of things, all the while he was in a lovestruck daydream. He stayed that for a while, even as he headed home to get some sleep and a familiar woman was sitting in his house with a smile on her face. He raised his hand to wave at her, It was Rika. She had been gone for some time, but it was nice to see her again. He knew that she had a business in other countries and that a lot of her wares and know-how was needed.

She was... nature woman, a lady of the Earth. She knew a lot about medicinal herbs and caring for people. She was in need of small areas for people who were in need of a cheap healer, and she did what she could. She was one of the people you would go to if you needed help, and she would take of everything that you needed no matter what it was or what it costed. Rika was the one that had helped him when he was lost and confused as a young boy.

He still to this day held much love for this woman, and she cared for him so it seemed.

She often had him drinking different things to see if it would jog his memory. He had a routine to follow, and no matter what he did, it seemed like nothing was coming back, and things were starting to get blurrier the longer he would drink. But, she knew what she was talking about, so he took what she gave him and didn't think much else of it, he had devoted his life to not only the Lancelot family but to this woman.

He owed her everything.

"Oh, my Savior... it's lovely to see you again. It's been such a long time." He bowed his head. "I didn't know that you were coming back this early. I would have prepared a meal if I knew."

Rika waved her hand as if to say that it was no big deal. "No, no... that's not needed, dear one. I just wanted to drop by to make sure that things were alright. I heard that misfortune had come to that family you work for... and I wondered how you were doing, how the royal family was taking it." She said. If there was one thing she dealt with, it was whispers of the people, and hearing talk of all sorts of things. She had heard a lot of bad things from different people and it was better to get it straight from the source of the matter.

Ray sat down with her and recounted everything that had happened while she was gone. How the King had been taken away, how the eldest daughter was going to take the throne, how things were in disarray... and how close he had gotten to the youngest Princess. Rika ate it up, it was like she had gifted him what she had wanted to hear, and she patted him on the back when she was done.

"You've been having a really fun time, haven't you, Ray?" she whispered.

He glanced away, a little embarrassed at that suggestion, and unsure of what she referring to in regards to this. "...I know I can never get any closer to her, my Savior. But, I am happy for what I have."

Rika lingered for a little longer with him. She reached in her bag and handed him his newest supply of medicine to use while she was gone, so he wouldn't have to worry about running out of these things. "Of course you feel that way. You're a very good boy and you do your best for everyone. Well, I want you to continue working hard for them. You've done your very best over these years and I just want you to be oh-so-happy. I have a business to attend to and I'm afraid I can't stay much longer, but I will be returning very soon, and I hope to be seeing you again... very soon. Perhaps one of these days... I may get to meet with the Princess that has stolen your heart."


End file.
